


A Gaggle of Two

by Samodiwa



Series: Your Goose Materials [2]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Picnics, The Goose Takes a Break, The Goose is a witch's daemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodiwa/pseuds/Samodiwa
Summary: A witch and her daemon take a break to enjoy some snacks together.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game) & Unnamed Witch (OC)
Series: Your Goose Materials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749877
Kudos: 23





	A Gaggle of Two

She threw her head back and laughed, as you described how the Groundskeeper stopped right at the edge of the lake, only for his _own daemon_ to come in running too fast and push him right into the waters.

You and your witch avoided being seen together. Especially in larger cities. _Especially,_ after your little “stunt” at the Magisterium's headquarters. But after collecting a basket full of snacks, you couldn’t help but treat her to a little picnic. You even found a blanket. 

The sun had already set by the time you’re done. Together, you take a look at your bell collection, testing the sound of each one. Your witch frowns when she notices a dip in their quality, about five bells in. Not good, what if they replace them with a bell, that doesn’t ring? 

Or worse yet, what if they stop even _trying_ to replace it? Surely, it meant you’d have to leave soon. An opponent, who won’t even oppose you is _no fun_. 

“We’re not done here yet.” Your witch reassures you, before kissing your head. She takes off to attend to her own mischief. Her flight has become much steadier now. 

Hopefully, so did her landings. 

**Author's Note:**

> What? Y'all thought The Goose is all work and no play? Or should it be all play and no play...
> 
> (p.s. To those curious: Groundskeeper's daemon is a big ol' Newfoundland)


End file.
